


“Because I love you, and I love the club."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "What would a realistic relationship with Happy be like?"





	“Because I love you, and I love the club."

“Gimme your shirt.”

Happy obeyed silently, pulling his bloodstained shirt over his head and handing it over to you. You ran it under the hot water coming from the sink as he undressed the rest of the way until he was only in his boxers. He handed you the rest of the clothes and you eyed him.

“Might as well gimme the underwear too. I mean,”

He smirked and nodded, pulling that last remaining piece of clothing from his body until he was standing entirely naked next to you in the laundry room. He reached for you to grab you but you quickly slipped out of his reach with a laugh.

“Nope. Go take a shower. You ain’t about to be touching me with those hands all covered in blood and dirt and who knows what the fuck else. Go take a bath.”

Happy grumbled under his breath, something about being called dirty in his own house, but turned anyways, walking out of the laundry room and towards the master bathroom to have his shower. You stayed, however, continuing to run his clothes under the hot water, getting the caked and dried up blood of the surface. Once that was done, you’re reached under the sink and pulled out ‘the bucket’. Placing it onto the sink edge, you opened it and pulled out its contents.

Peroxide. Baking soda. Vinegar. A toothbrush.

You poured the vinegar and peroxide in the bucket a quarter of the way then dumped in the baking soda, using the shirt to mix them together as it fizzed up. You could feel the heat building in the shirt as the peroxide worked on the blood, a slight pink tinge now coming to the liquid as you sloshed the shirt around, squeezing and rubbing it in. Once all the fizzing was done, you let the shirt and jeans soak in the mixture, getting the washer ready. With everything set up, you pulled his clothes out of the bucket and rung them out, pouring some stain remover on the now baby pick spots and scrubbed at them softly with the toothbrush before you tossed them in the washer, hitting start and shutting off the lights. Poking your head into the bathroom, you shouted at Happy so he could hear you over the water.

“Hurry up! I need to take a shower before I get ready for Gemma’s. She wants us there on time today, dinner is-.”

Your sentence trailed off with an annoyed tone, your Old Man standing right in the middle of the bathroom floor, naked and still covered in soap, dripping water all of the floor.

“Don’t rush me. Just get your ass in there with me and we’ll be ready twice as quick.”

You wanted to say something smart but you knew he was right. He’d gotten home from club business late and no way we’re you going to be able to take separate showers, wash your hair and get ready all in time to get to Gemma’s when she wanted you there. You’d be late again, and after last time, neither one of you wanted to be on the receiving end of that chewing. So you walked into the bathroom and pulled your clothes off, tossing them into the hamper while Happy walked behind you, slapping your bare ass as you bent over to pull off your panties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow. Look who’s finally here on time.”

“Fuck off Tig.”

He chuckled and so did you as he opened the door further, letting you in. You walked in first, followed by Happy, who stayed at the door hugging Tig before walking in as well. He went into the dining room with his brothers while you went into the kitchen and placed down your cheesecake before walking to Gemma to give her kiss.

“Thanks for coming sweetheart, I know Clay had Hap out pretty late getting something handled.”

You nodded and shrugged, a smirk on your face.

“Like you would’ve let us get away with not coming.”

Her smirk mirrored yours as she threw her arm around your shoulders and began walking with you out to the table where the others were.

“Oh no, you were gonna come. I just meant you two could’ve spent some quality time together.”

You laughed at her wink and bumped your hip into hers.

“That’ll be tonight. I don’t like rushing.”

She grinned and leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite Old Lady.”

With that, you both made your way to the table and sat beside your men, everyone starting to serve themselves and asking for the food to be passed. Abel was sitting off to Happy’s right, pointing to what he wanted as Hap served his plate and you smiled, grabbing Happy’s plate and serving him yourself. You put a little of everything and then sat his plate down, starting to serve yours once his was done. There were various conversations going on at once and everyone was involved in all of them. Tig, Bobby and Kozik were arguing about who should’ve won some boxing match, Gemma and Jax were making plans for Abel’s birthday, Happy was giving Abel advice on some little girl he had a crush on and you and Juice were laughing over memes that were on phone. Everyone was laughing and having a good time when there was a loud knock on the door.

Everyone quieted down quickly, a silence falling over. The Sons all stood simultaneously, their hands already teaching into their kuttes. Happy held his arm out in front of you, signaling you to stay put and you did, reaching over to grab Abel and pick him up, passing him over to Tara. She stood with him and held him to her chest as you stood too, your hand reaching into your purse and grabbing onto the handle of your Glock, just in case. Clay stepped up to the door first, but his brothers were close behind him. He pulled the curtain to the side and looked through, everyone’s bodies relaxing as they saw who was there. Gemma couldn’t see though, just like the rest of you and huffed.

“Well, who is it?”

“Unser.”

Clay pulled open the door and sure enough there Wayne was, giving a slight wave of his hand as everyone started putting their guns away.

“Just wanted to stop by, give you a head up on some info I found out today.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So much for a peaceful night.”

Happy wrapped his arms around you from behind as you sighed and unpacked your overnight bag.

“I’m sorry babe. We have to do it though. If the Nords are targeting our women then we gotta lock it down until we settle the threat. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“You better.”

Turning around with a smile, you snaked your arms around his neck, his hands coming to rest on your waist.

“Thank you for always holding it down babygirl. No matter what gets thrown at you, you deal with it.”

You shrugged and pulled your arms back from around his neck, wrapping them around his middle as you cuddled into his chest.

“Because I love you, and I love the club. You guys are my world. You’re my family.”

At that, Happy smiled and took hold of your hand, pulling you across his dorm to lay with him. You both settled into the mattress and pulled the covers up, you searching for his chest in the dark so you could rest your head on it and let the sound of his heartbeat put you to sleep.


End file.
